I am a Weeping Angel and I Will Not Weep Anymore
by StarkidLuna
Summary: This is one-short and it's about that poem I wrote and posted here called The Weeping Angel Who Did Not Weep If you didn't see The Angels take Manhattan episode than Don't read this


_**This is one-short and it's about that poem I wrote and posted here called The Weeping Angel Who Did Not Weep**_

I don't know why I am here but I was suppose to be here and wait. The graveyard is really depressing its just there right in front me.

I wonder what the story's of the people who have graves here are? Yes I know they are human but humans are so interesting. My kind has this thing against them but I don't really at all.

Weeping Angels we are called but we can't really cry. We can't even talk really but we do have feelings and thoughts. We do see, think, touch but that's about all.

I don't think most humans or anyone who knows who we are hates us. They know what we do. We have this power once we touch someone we put them back in time. Or if you know more the angry ones they kill you by the snap of the neck. The killing part is not something we normally do but we are born with the stupid power of putting someone in time.

Some decide to pick on the humans but me I don't want that to happen. They look so happy, smiling, talk and some dancing. But we can't do that. They look at us and we can't move but once they blink or turn away we can be free to move.

Some use this power to hurt the humans or anyone really but I again don't want that. I'm different you see, I wish I could be human but I'm not so here I am frozen.

I wonder what its like to cry? I wonder what its like to what the humans call eat. I wonder what its like to be human? Why do I have to be stuck like this? I don't blame the humans, I blame us.

There's another kind of people or race that I been told that hates us. Time lords well the last of one they call or the humans call him "The Doctor". They tell tells about him but I saw him once. He wasn't scary, he was almost human. He also had this thing to him, that made him more than a human.

The day I saw the Doctor was the last time I saw something. I was in the grave yard you see. Waiting for I don't know what. I was minding my own business day dreaming really. When this human showed up in front of me.

I didn't mean to do really. I just want you to know that. But I reacted and he was there, but now gone. I felt terrible. There was now three people in front of me. A women with Red flaming hair who was crying. She seemed to be in...what's the word the humans call it? Love that's it, she was in love with the human. I wonder what love is?

Never mind that back to the story. So here was the women in front of me crying. She looked so sad. The Guy next to her, with wide eyes. The girl by the blue box with blondish hair stood there in shock. They all seemed to be a family.

The women seemed to had this idea. I think I knew what she was going to do. But they were looking at me with my arms out. I wanted to move, so I wouldn't hurt anyone else.

I learn that the human who I made disappear was called Rory. The Women who was in love with him was name Amy. Amy wanted to be with Rory. I didn't know if I would send her back to the same time. I didn't want to but she looked in pain. What was I suppose to do. I wanted to cry but no tears would come.

Amy took a step towards me the Doctor was screaming no but with one final words "Goodbye

Raggedy Man" she said facing the Doctor. My stone fingers touched her and she was gone. I tried my hardest to get her to the same time as the man. I didn't know if it worked.

The man who was feared by my people was now in tears. He couldn't stop crying. The Women was by him with a sad look on her face. She hugged the Doctor. Soon they went back to the blue Tardis and left.

I felt so bad, this was my fault. I did this, to them and the doctor. I had to do something because I couldn't do that to anyone again. There was away to stop us from doing this. There was a empty stone slab by me. I went towards it. I bend down put my head down as if I was praying. I no I would have to stay like this. I would no longer see anything. Soon I will go and this will be just a statue.

But if I don't hurt another person again, I say its worth it.

I am a Weeping Angel and I will Not Weep Anymore


End file.
